lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago
''Ninjago ''is an upcoming film featuring the LEGO Ninjago characters, produced by LordStarscream100 and distributed by Bio-Builder Productions. It is the first full-length Ninjago film to be released. LordStarscream100 will direct a screenplay he wrote that is based off the original TV series of the same name. Shadow Raven Productions is set to voice Cole Hence, along with Ackarproductions5, CharCharStudios101, OonieandCacola and GreshLord who voice Sensei Wu, Kai Fellows, Jay Walker and Zane Julien respectively. JTHStudio and Lewafire12 round out the film's principal cast. The plot has Sensei Wu trying to help Cole find his purpose in life, and his actions could benefit to both him and the city he lives in. In late-2012, LordStarscream100 confirmed that he was interested in making a full-length Ninjago movie that will have a more serious tone than the TV show. In March 2013, he confirmed that the film was in production, and casting for the film's voice actors began in April. Filming is expected to begin in April 2014. The film is set for release on June 20, 2014. Plot An elderly man named Sensei Wu makes it his mission to help Cole Hence search for his "purpose in life," after having endured harsh circumstances in the past while looking toward making a brighter future for both himself and his home, Spinjitzu City. In doing so, he allies with Kai, Zane and Jay to square off against an anarchist, Serpentine, and pirates in a desperate effort to save their divided city from destruction, and possibly to unite it once more. Characters Protagonists *Shadow Raven Productions voices Cole Hence, a teenager who is the film's main protagonist that is trained by Sensei Wu to become a ninja. *Ackarproductions5 voices Sensei Wu, an elderly man who focuses on training four individuals to master Spinjitzu and become ninja to save their city from destruction. He is the brother of Lord Garmadon, the uncle of Lloyd Garmadon, and the son of the First Spinitzu Master. *CharCharStudios101 voices Kai Fellows, a blacksmith who is encouraged by Sensei Wu to save the city. *GreshLord voices Zane Julien, a nindroid who is encouraged by Sensei Wu to save the city. *OonieandCacola voices Jay Walker, a teenager who is encouraged by Sensei Wu to save the city. *ToaFirestorm voices Ben Delmar, a police officer who is Mason Davis's lieutenant and believes that the ninja can save the city. *Lewafire12 voices Dareth, a man who trains people in the art of ninjutsu. *GreshLord voices Mason Davis, the head of police in the city. *Cynthia Utz voices Cillian Fincher, a politician in the city who supports Mayor Anthony Reese. Cillian is said to be a minor character in the film. *Draco Tempest voices Johnson, a police officer who is Mason Davis's sergeant. Johnson is said to be a minor character in the film. *Cynthia Utz voices Captain Rezzle, the head of the city's military and a supporting character. *Cameron Morris voices Mayor Anthony Reese, the mayor of the city. Reese is said to be a minor character in the film. *TimeBombGamer voices Lou Hence, Cole's father and a construction worker in the city. *LordStarscream100 voices Simon Bowler, a government agent who helps to create the technology and vehicles used by the ninja. *LordStarscream100 voices several soldiers lead by Captain Rezzle. *LordStarscream100 voices Curtis, a construction worker who will be a minor character in the film. *LordStarscream100 voices Nick, a construction worker who will be a minor character in the film. *LordStarscream100 voices Mike Larson, a news reporter who will be a minor character in the film. Antagonists *JTHStudio voices Lloyd Garmadon, a clever anarchist who is Lord Garmadon's son and the main antagonist. *Collector1100 voices Skales, the general of the Serpentine Hypnobrai Tribe and the second main antagonist. *KookKidsPictures voices Captain James Soto, an intimidating pirate who is the captain of Destiny's Bounty and a supporting antagonist. *FireStar97Studios voices Fangtom, the general of the Serpentine Fangpyre Tribe and a supporting antagonist. *Stormjay Rider voices Slithraa, the Hypnobrai Warrior and Skales's right-hand man. *JTHStudio voices Mezmo, the Hypnobrai Soldier and the head of the Slither Pit. *OonieandCacola voices Rattla, the Hypnobrai Scout. *Fangdam, the Fangpyre Warrior and the brother of Fangtom. Fangdam will not be voiced by anyone, as he is unable to speak. *Westificationful voices Fang-Suei, the Fangpyre Soldier. *Westificationful voices Snappa, the Fangpyre Scout. *FireStar97Studios voices Lord Garmadon, a man who was corrupted into a menacing and maniacal psycopath that wields the element of shadow. He is Sensei Wu's brother, the First Spinjitzu Master's son and the father of Lloyd Garmadon. Garmadon is not expected to have a large role in the film, although it is said that he will make several appearences. *LordStarscream100 will voice various Pirates in the film. Production Little has been revealed on the film, although it has been said by Starscream7 that it will represent a new and more serious view on the story. However, it will still have many similarities to the TV show and story, although the film will not be a dark movie. Voice casting officially began on April 12. In July, Luke Perakovic resigned from the voice of Lloyd Garmadon due to technology issues, and the role was then given to JTHStudio, who will also voice Mezmo. On July 29, it was confirmed that filming would begin in March 2014 and conclude in early-June 2014. On the same day, the film's first screenplay draft had been completed. A teaser trailer for the film was released on August 29. Writing for the film's official screenplay is currently underway as of September 15. Soon afterwards, it was confirmed that LordStarscream100 had sent out a message to all of the film's voice actors asking them if they are still voicing their respective characters. Various people were resigned from their roles after not replying, although Cielphatomgive has resigned from the voice of Lord Garmadon for various reasons. On November 10th, it was confirmed that the film's script was complete, with revisions set to take place soon. An official trailer for the film will most likely be released sometime in January. Whatsupwithcomix, who has gone inactive on YouTube, may not voice Ben Delmar. On January 2, it was confirmed that CharCharStudios101 had resigned from the voice of Zane, choosing to focus more on Kai instead of dealing with two main protagonists. GreshLord, who was set to voice Mason Davis and Fangtom, was offered the role of Zane and chose to voice both Zane and Mason Davis on January 4. On January 6, FireStar97Studios signed on to voice Fangtom. Soon after, he also signed on to voice Lord Garmadon. Throughout January and February, the film will be undergoing screenplay revisions, as well as modifications to the cast. Filming is expected to begin in March and conclude in May. The first official trailer for the film was released on February 20. On February 26, it was confirmed that Whatsupwithcomix (now Cameron Morris), who had been cast out of the role of Ben Delmar due to his inactivity on Youtube, was recast as Anthony Reese. Previously, ToaFirestorm was recast as Ben Delmar. On March 7, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the revisions for the script were officially complete. On March 18, LordStarscream100 confirmed that he had finished organizing the lines for over twenty different characters. Lines were handed out to approximately sixteen different voice actors. On April 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that filming has been moved to an unspecified date due to the damage to the set. He has also confirmed that the film's release date has not been altered as a result of this. On April 10, Cameron Morris sent in the first set of lines for the film, completing his role as Anthony Reese. Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Storyline Category:Films